


In Another Middle Earth (updated 2017)

by JunkiesBaddyPowder



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkiesBaddyPowder/pseuds/JunkiesBaddyPowder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.U. Thorin has survived the Battle of Five Armies, and it seems he is unable to keep the hobbit out of his mind. (Warning: slash, non-angsty fluffyness, happy happy joy joy, some serious sex in future chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Fluff. Non-betaed (but somewhat corrected after a couple of years). English is obviously not my native language.  
> Disclaimer: All characters and places created by J. R. R. Tolkien.

Chapter 01

He can’t get the hobbit out of his mind, and at first is hard for him to understand why. Is it the guilt that still bites at him, for all the times he mistreated Bilbo? But his poor, dear burglar have told him a hundred times that he was forgiven, and the relationship between them had healed, while his wounds did the same.

No, is not just because of his guilty conscience; there are thoughts in his mind of a much different and enjoyable nature. Sometimes he sits in his throne and dreams, not of the Arkenstone, but, surprisingly, of the hobbit’s gracious turned-up nose, or in those deep blue eyes that pass so easily from innocence to mischief. Or how must it feel to run his big calloused hands through those soft cinnamon curls. These thoughts leave him sometimes anxious, sometimes with a pleasant warmth in his chest.

Something similar he once felt for a girl, many, many years ago, so many that he almost have forgotten.

The dwarfs that had been lucky enough to meet the burglar are always telling him how much they miss Bilbo, but Thorin is pretty sure none of them feels that sharp and persistent need to hear his voice or see his smiling round face again.

And one day the King Under The Mountain has a revelation: Bilbo is something soft and sweet, something noble and good and unusual, and for that, precious. Something he must have in his life. It takes him some time, and a couple of talks with Balin, to admit that these feelings are no other thing than love, and of the most romantic kind.

…

Love between males is not uncommon in their race. It’s convenient, when females are so few, and in some cases, as all kinds of love, inevitable. Thorin would not be the first king to have a male consort, of that he is sure, although he would be the first one to have a hobbit beside him. But that is no reason to dismiss a possible relationship with Bilbo, and although he is stubborn, Thorin does not waste time doubting or fearing rejection, and decides to declare his love to Bilbo. But first, he must send for him.

 

…

 

The trip from Erebor to The Shire is long, but is even longer for Thorin, who awaits in his mountain, incapable of knowing on which part of the road are Fili and Kili already, and if Bilbo comes with them or if he has declined the offer. But the tortuous wait eventually comes to an end: one morning Bilbo’s cheerful voice resonates through the stone halls once again, and Thorin gets ready to greet him.

…

They hug, and the hug is long and tight, and none of them wants it to end. Bilbo is glad to see him, but there’s curiosity in his eyes for the reason of this meeting. Thorin just smiles, and hopes his love is reciprocated.  
All through the day Thorin makes some room in his busy schedule to spend time with Bilbo, and chat with him about this and that, about what happened in The Shire and what happened in The Mountain; small and lighthearted things, but valuable in a way. At night, while dining with some of the dwarves of the Company -those who stayed with Thorin to help him rule a mountain that is slowly filling up with life again-, Thorin squirms in his seat, his grim eyes fixed on his plate: he just wants to stay alone with his hobbit, but the dinner seems to last forever.

To be continued…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's insight. Thorin makes his move. No sexing yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff. Non-betaed. English is obviously not my native language.  
> Disclaimer: All characters and places created by J. R. R. Tolkien.

Chapter 2

The dwarfs have prepared him a particularly luxurious room, right next to Thorin's, and Bilbo unpacks happily. He is anxious to show him his new red book, the one he bought when he returned to The Shire with the idea of capturing the adventure they lived. He is very proud of the map he began to sketch, though he knows it needs some corrections. Bilbo looks around and wonders if he could get used to living there, in a stone room among dwarves, under the mountain, if Thorin asked him to stay. Since he returned home from his adventure he feels oddly isolated from other hobbits, and in a way he is thankful for that. What do they know about the things that happened, the things he saw, in the past year? Only the Company understands. There is a unique bond between him and these dwarves, and a deeper bond with Thorin in particular.

Thorin ...

Majestic and frightening Thorin. Cruel, noble, faithful. Tender. And that smile ... Bilbo shakes his head and quickly changes the course of his thoughts.

After a long, relaxing bath, Bilbo goes to the great balcony that connects both his and Thorin's room, to smoke his pipe, and is pleasantly surprised to find the dwarf king there, sitting on a stone bench, a few feet away to his right. His skin looks fresh and his hair is still wet after his own bath. His "V" neck shirt partially reveals his chest. Bilbo's cheeks burn for a moment as he admires the dwarf's beauty. He sits beside him and together they enjoy the starry night in silence.

After a while Thorin stands and waits for Bilbo to do the same. The hobbit obeys the tacit order, leaving the pipe on the bench.

The dwarf feels quite nervous: how must he treat a hobbit under these circumstances? He fears being too harsh and brusque. He gets closer to the hobbit without saying a word. Now Bilbo is nervous too, and starts talking hurriedly, about nothing at all, just to cover the awkward silence. Thorin smiles, enjoying the effect he has on the hobbit. He reaches out to touch one of Bilbo's soft hairless cheeks with his big hand, a gesture somewhat hesitant, which cuts short the hobbit's talk, a half-formed sentence hanging in the air. Bilbo is surprised to see longing in the dwarf king's eyes.

Suddenly Thorin takes Bilbo's face with both hands, pulling him closer in a demanding motion that the hobbit does not dare to resist, his eyes open wide as two large plates. The dwarf mistakes Bilbo's surprise with fear and releases him. But Bilbo doesn't move away: he gets closer.

They both close their eyes. Their lips touch once, they pull apart, they touch again. Thorin kisses him gently, and Bilbo imitates him clumsily, timidly resting his hands on the dwarf's muscular body, thinking "Dear Aüle, I'm kissing a dwarf! ... I'm kissing the king under the mountain ... I'm kissing Thorin -and Thorin is kissing me!". And with that last thought Bilbo finally relaxes.

To be continued…

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin moves his hands over the hobbit's torso, feeling the soft body underneath his clothing. Bilbo trembles when their tongues make contact, and Thorin's blood burns for this delicate creature. His hands and kisses become greedy; he wants to devour him.

 

Bilbo's head is spinning; the heat, the scent, the taste, surrounds and intoxicates him, while those heavy, rough hands holds him tight. Bilbo never felt so aroused in his life, and his cheeks turn red with embarrassment when Thorin's leg rubs against the erection in his pants, more so when he hears the moan that comes out of his own lips. Thorin replies with a deep growl, and drags him into his own room while kissing and nibbling his neck and pointed ears. The hobbit moans again, helplessly. Thorin pulls at his clothes; Bilbo begins to undress, and Thorin does the same.

 

Bilbo is mesmerized by the sight of the dwarf undressing in front of the bed. He never saw a body that strong, brawny and masculine. The hair that covers Thorin’s body fascinates him almost as much as his big, erect member. To think the King of Erebor wants him that much makes Bilbo smile, incredulous.

 

Thorin helps him undress, and looks at the hobbit with equal fascination. Bilbo's body is rounded, smooth and hairless, except his legs, which are covered by a light hair, similar to that that covers his feet and crowns his crotch. Thorin lets his hands wander over the gentle curves and slopes of Bilbo's body, squeezing lightly there where he’s tenderer. Bilbo presses himself tightly against Thorin, and together they fall on the bed.

 

He kisses the dwarf's chest, holding a nipple between his lips, and rubs his hips against his, somewhat ashamed of his own daring. Thorin chuckles and holds the hobbit's eager hips in place until they stop moving. He kisses him on the mouth, caresses his thighs and takes Bilbo's erection firmly in one hand, working it slowly. It's quite thick and short, just like its owner, and Thorin thinks it a beauty. Bilbo's muscles relax and flex rhythmically. Thorin is delighted to hear the little sounds of pleasure he elicits from his hobbit.

 

Thorin does not usually please men with his mouth; he doesn't dislike the taste, just the submission of the act -but he decides to make an exception for the hobbit. He draws a path of bites and kisses down Bilbo's body, until he meets his penis, which he quickly wraps in his hot mouth.

 

Bilbo is breathless. Thorin sucks his cock with a vigor and enthusiasm that the hobbit never experienced before, nor the feeling of beard rubbing against his skin -a sensation not at all unpleasant. He digs his fingers in the dwarf's thick locks, and watches surreptitiously as he performs his task, blushing even more when their eyes meet for a second. When Thorin begins to taste precum, he decides to stop and move on to other activities.

 

Bilbo is eager to return the favor, and with all the authority he possesses, pushes Thorin's body aside and places himself between his legs. He wonders if a cock of such size can fit in his mouth, something he manages to do by helping himself with a hand that he wraps around the shaft, squeezing and stroking where his lips cannot reach. Thorin's taste is more intense than he expected, but Bilbo finds it quite interesting. Thorin closes his eyes as guttural moans begin to surge from his mouth, and he gently pulls at the hobbit's curls. Bilbo pays special attention to the glans, deftly rolling his tongue around it, while sliding his free hand between the dwarf's legs to play with his balls. The hobbit might not be that experienced, but he’s armed with enthusiasm and imagination, and knows how to please him.

 

Bilbo gains confidence by the minute, and when he releases the dwarf's cock from between his lips with a loud  _ _plop__ , he grins and kisses Thorin on the mouth without blushing in the slightest. Of course, when Thorin slides a large hand between his buttocks and caresses his most intimate spot, the hobbit's confidence falters somewhat; he has never been penetrated by someone so well-endowed. Thorin calms his nervousness by whispering in his ear words of tenderness -some in the common tongue and some in khuzdul, while collecting from the dresser beside the bed a small bottle of cosmetic oil. Tonight, however, the oil will serve another use.

 

__to be continued..._ _

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

Thorin dips his fingers in the slippery substance and rubs them between Bilbo's buttocks, over and over again, until the hobbit's muscles start to relax. A thick finger seeks the entry and slips in without much resistance. A second finger joins in, making Bilbo flinch, but soon he begins to moan gently against Thorin's neck. Minutes later Bilbo's breathless voice announces he's ready.

Thorin makes no attempt to lead the way, relinquishing control to Bilbo, who thanks him silently. He sits on the dwarf's hips, looking boldly into his eyes, then takes Thorin's impressive erection in his hand, smears some oil over it and slowly slides it into his own body, waiting for his muscles to adapt to the new intrusion. Bilbo's breathing becomes irregular, and there is a moment of undeniable tightness, a sharp stitch of pain, but it's quickly over, helped by the caresses of huge rough hands over his sweaty body.

The hobbit closes his eyes and throws his head back. A high-pitched moan comes out of his mouth when the discomfort turns good, and he begins to slowly rock his body back and forth, creating the most exquisite friction. Thorin lets Bilbo mark the pace and watches with delight how his hobbit rides him, his sweet face transfixed by pleasure.

After some time Bilbo finds the perfect angle, the one that makes him see stars, and speeds up his movements, not wanting to control himself any longer. Thorin finds this new rhythm much more satisfying, and complements it with his own thrusts, soon to become dominant, holding Bilbo's hips tight and in their place.

Bilbo doesn't mind at all the change of power, and he surrenders to the vigorous pace Thorin imposes him. Soon the stone bedroom is filled with moans and whines and screams and grunts. Bilbo gives in to the uncontrollable desire to touch his own penis while Thorin feverishly penetrates him, and his orgasm suddenly assaults him without much of a warning. White fire runs through his body, splashing over the dwarf's chest. The contractions of his inner muscles steal what little reason is left in Thorin, who gives in to his own long awaited orgasm.

Is not the performance of his life, but it was enough to satisfy his hobbit, and Thorin knows this was not their last time, but the first of many times to come in the future they'll share together.

When they both catch their breath, Bilbo tries to get up to find a handkerchief to clean up the little mess he has done over Thorin's chest, and go to the bathroom to clean up the little mess Thorin has done inside of him; but the dwarf is not willing to let him go anywhere, and holds him in his strong and hot arms. As so often during their adventure, Bilbo realizes that being a little dirty is nothing shameful when others are in the same state, and he lets himself be carried away by sleep.

…

 

A strange dream he has. It's about the Battle of the Five Armies. Bilbo can see himself, kneeling beside the battered body of Thorin, gently shaking him, but the king doesn't move and his eyes are fixed on a point beyond this world. Bilbo finds himself crying over the dwarf's lifeless body.

…

 

When Bilbo wakes up, he doesn't do it with a heavy heart or restless spirit, but with a strange serenity. He wonders if the dream was a vision from some other reality, another Middle Earth, as real as this one. Perhaps there are many realities, he ponders. Perhaps in one of them is Thorin who mourns him, fallen in battle. In another, Bilbo may have refused to join the Company, or Gandalf may have chosen another hobbit for the task, and he and Thorin may have never met.

Many worlds, many Thorins and many Bilbos.  
The hobbit thinks "If all these Bilbos and Thorins really exist, I wish I could hug them and dry their tears and share with them the happiness I feel right now -nestled against Thorin's warm body, listening to his soft snoring, with the first rays of sunlight coming through the curtains and dust motes dancing in the air. I really hope they can find happiness".

Bilbo smiles when Thorin's fingers playfully caress his chest, and silently thanks his good luck.

The end.

 


End file.
